Sensuelle tonte
by MicroFish
Summary: OS/AU : "Quoi de plus sexy qu'un homme torse nu en pleine tonte, les rayons du soleil illuminant son magnifique corps de rêve ? Absolument rien dirait Castiel." [Destiel]


Bonsoir, bonjour,

Un bon lemon entre nos loulous, ça vous dit ? J'ai beau en lire, j'en ai jamais assez. Qui s'en lasserait de toute façon ? Ils ont bien trop de sex-appeal !

 _Merci à ma fabuleuse Arya pour son travail._

J'espère que ce petit passage va vous plaire, des bisous, et à très vite, xoxo

* * *

 *** Sensuelle tonte ***

⇆ _OS - Seul chapitre ⇆_

Dean amena l'engin jusqu'à l'herbe étonnamment haute à l'arrière de sa maison. Voilà qu'il devait tondre presque une fois par semaine à cause du temps ! Printemps détestable.

Il leva son visage en direction du soleil, soupirant en sentant déjà quelques gouttes de sueurs perler sur son visage.

 _\- Il est que dix heures et il fait déjà une chaleur monstre, bordel._ grogna-t-il en se débarrassant de son t-shirt qu'il déposa sur l'une de ses épaules.

Puis, il se baissa pour jeter un coup d'œil au réservoir qu'il remarqua amplement suffisant, avant d'attraper le fil du moteur pour le tirer de plusieurs coups secs afin de démarrer la bestiole.

Le bruit de la tondeuse lui martela les tympans quelques secondes, et il guetta finalement les alentours, espérant secrètement apercevoir son voisin l'observer de sa fenêtre.

Bingo !

Il vit le rideau d'une des fenêtres du premier étage bouger et Dean fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu, reportant très vite son attention sur la tondeuse face à lui.

C'était devenu un jeu, du moins pour sa part, et à chaque tonte, il rêvait que l'homme derrière les rideaux se bouge pour venir le rejoindre.

Dean connaissait tous ses voisins, sauf celui-ci, qui venait d'emménager en mars dernier et il n'avait encore pas eu l'occasion d'échanger un seul mot avec lui.

A son plus grand désarroi, puisqu'à ce qu'il a pu voir, son voisin était foutrement bien gaulé des pieds à la tête : Fin, visage d'ange, yeux bleus magnifique et cheveux noirs en bataille.

Combien de fois l'avait-il rêvé ? Il dodelina de la tête pour chasser ses idées un peu tordues.

Peut-être qu'il le regardait de la fenêtre quelques secondes en grommelant à cause du bruit, pas parce que Dean lui plaisait.

Dieu qu'il aimerait que ce soit le cas.

Il commença sa tonte, un air rêveur sur le visage tandis qu'il imaginait son voisin saliver à sa vision, s'imaginant son souffle se couper avant de repartir en saccade, l'imaginant déglutir en embrassant du regard ses formes.

Parce que Dean en avait des belles formes. Tablettes de chocolats, biceps en béton, pectoraux dessinés, un fessier ferme et des cuisses en acier.

Au bout de vingt minutes, il s'arrêta pour sortir le bac après s'être passé l'avant-bras sur le front, torse dirigé vers l'habitation de son voisin.

Il vida le bac dans une fosse qu'il avait créé pour ça et déposa son t-shirt contre la rambarde avant de retourner devant sa tondeuse.

Peut-être que son voisin allait jusqu'à se faire du bien en observant ses muscles suinter, allait jusqu'à prendre sa verge en main pour combler le manque de Dean.

Mince, voilà qu'il se trouvait avec une gaule d'enfer entre ses jambes face à son imagination débordante.

Il jeta un coup d'œil discrètement vers la fenêtre et il laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres en l'apercevant derrière la vitre. Il n'avait donc pas cessé de le regarder.

Il reprit sa tâche, consciencieusement, repartant dans ses idées tordues sur son voisin, le rendant encore plus fébrile. Il sentait son sexe au bord de l'explosion, dur et humide, alors qu'il visionnait ce beau brun sur un transat, nu, se contractant de plaisirs.

Tout restait utopique, Dean ne voyait pas comment amener ce genre de fantasmes bizarres à devenir réel.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il termina de tondre et qu'il reprit son t-shirt positionné sur la rambarde, il eut une idée. Une bonne et parfaite idée.

* * *

Il referma le bouchon de sa bouteille d'eau avant de secouer sa tête pour faire disparaître les gouttes d'eau présentes sur son visage et prit son t-shirt de son épaule pour l'essuyer rapidement.

Puis, il remit son haut à sa place précédente et sonna à la porte avec l'aide de sa main tenant la bouteille d'eau tandis que l'autre se plaçait contre la façade, tendant ses magnifiques muscles.

Plus sensuel ? Impossible, Dean était au maximum.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le voisin le plus sexy du monde, légèrement rouge et gêné comme s'il venait d'être pris sur le fait de voyeurisme.

\- _Hey, salut. Je suis Dean Winchester, ton voisin de droite._

 _\- Euh… Bon-Bonjour. Castiel. Novak._

Il sentait déjà son sexe se gorger à nouveau de sang alors que les yeux de ce fameux Castiel semblaient irrémédiablement attirés par son torse.

\- _Dis-moi, j'ai vu que ta pelouse avait besoin d'être entretenu et si tu veux, je peux m'en occuper._

Il n'eut pas de réponses pendant quelques secondes, Castiel ne semblait pas vraiment l'avoir entendu, à la place, il le scrutait presque mécaniquement des pieds à la tête d'un air appréciateur.

Dean avait chaud et il était persuadé que ce n'était pas qu'à cause de cette foutue chaleur printanière.

\- _Castiel ?_

L'interpellé sursauta, reprenant pieds sur Terre, avant d'émettre de nouveau une certaine gêne à travers ses pupilles.

\- _Vous-Vous disiez ?_

 _\- Tu. Dis-moi tu. Je disais que je pourrais tondre ta pelouse si tu veux._

 _\- Oh...Euh...Oui, bien-Pas de problème._ bégaya son charmant voisin en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque, les joues écrevisses.

L'imagination de Dean ne semblait pas être que dans ses songes finalement, peut-être que ce Castiel le matait, non chastement, à travers la vitre.

Il fit rouler ses pectoraux d'une façon aguicheuse tout en paraissant détaché et il crut presque apercevoir son voisin tourner de l'œil.

Dean était un brin sadique et il adorait ça.

\- _T'as une tondeuse ou je prends la mienne ?_

Et Dean avait le sang concentré sur un même endroit, il le sentait remuer et il n'avait envie que de se déhancher sur le bassin de son voisin.

\- _J'en ai… Dans mon établi… Le jardin. Derrière._

Il semblait que Castiel n'était pas du tout centré sur la conversation du moment mais Dean s'en fichait éperdument.

Il s'avança dans la demeure, effleurant judicieusement l'épaule de son voisin avec son torse tout en lâchant un sourire charmeur.

\- _Tu m'y embarques ?_

 _\- Je-Où est-ce que… ?_

 _\- Ton établi._

 _\- Ah oui, évidemment, l'établi._

Il suivit docilement Castiel jusqu'à l'arrière du terrain et il fallut attendre presque cinq minutes pour qu'il parvienne à ouvrir la porte en bois. C'était mignon, de le voir trembler en insérant la clé dans la serrure, comme si Dean le perturbait.

Ce dernier finit par entrer dans la petite cabane, explorant vaguement la pièce, avant de se concentrer sur Castiel, actuellement en train de saliver sur ses hanches.

Il se déplaça de sorte à sentir ce regard sur ses parties intimes et Castiel se dépêcha de changer sa trajectoire vers son visage.

\- _La tondeuse est derrière._ murmura-t-il en montrant ladite tondeuse d'un doigt.

Dean passa sa main dans ses cheveux, faisant de nouveau mouvoir ses beaux pectoraux, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la machine.

Il en avait que faire de la tonte maintenant.

\- _Tu restes mater ?_

 _\- Je reste… Quoi ?_

 _\- Et bien, tu sais, comme d'habitude, me mater tondre._

Un éclair de honte traversa les magnifiques pupilles bleus de Castiel et Dean dessina un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres. Non, vraiment, le voir perdre ses moyens était franchement plaisant.

\- _Non, c'est pas-Je ne suis pas-C'est pas ce que tu crois !_

Il se perdait dans des explications tordues et Dean se dit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des pensées insolites.

\- _Ça me gêne pas, tu sais._

Cela eut au moins l'effet de lui faire clouer le bec l'espace d'un instant. Il le regardait goguenard avant de rougir de plus belle. Absolument charmant.

Dean abaissa sa braguette, défit le bouton et descendit son jean sous le regard effaré de Castiel. Envieux aussi.

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous...tu fais ?_

 _\- Fait trop chaud pour tondre en jean._

Et il avait bien trop le sexe gonflé pour que cela soit agréable sous le tissu.

Il pouvait entendre son voisin déglutir difficilement à la vision du mastodonte qui se présentait devant lui.

\- _C'est juste une tonte…_ chuchota Castiel dans un souffle, comme s'il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait.

\- _Je crois que la tonte va attendre._ grogna Dean en comblant l'espace entre eux.

Il se jeta sur les lèvres à demi-ouvertes de son fantastique voisin, entièrement perdu, et ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir son palet de sa langue tout en l'encerclant de ses bras juste en-dessus de ses cuisses afin de le soulever pour le déposer sur l'établi.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Castiel lui réponde avec ardeur, griffant son dos dans la seconde, alors que Dean se bataillait avec les boutons de sa chemise.

Il n'avait jamais autant détesté les habits que maintenant et il en déchira le tissu pour parvenir à atteindre la peau pâle de sa bouche.

Dieu qu'il sentait le soleil avec une légère odeur de miel. Foutrement délectable. Il fit passer sa langue sur les tétons durcis de son voisin qui en grogna de plaisirs.

Il se délecta des soupirs et des gémissements incontrôlés qui sortaient de la bouche divine de Castiel alors qu'il le dévêtit de son pantalon.

C'était tellement rapide et brutal. Dean avait comme un besoin primate d'être en lui, de ne faire qu'un avec ce voyeur, pour rendre tout cela réel.

Le flux d'émotions de cet instant paraissait réel et, en même temps, tellement pas. Combien de fois s'était-il imaginé le prendre ainsi ? Comment diable pourrait-il vraiment y croire ?

Il fit descendre d'un mouvement sec le jean et boxer de Castiel jusqu'à ses chaussures et amena dans la seconde son bassin à rencontrer le sien.

Il entendit comme une plainte douloureuse sortir de la bouche de son charmant voisin, sans doute causé par le raclement de ses fesses contre le bois, mais Dean n'y prêta guère attention et se jeta sur ses lèvres humides.

Il avait beau frotter son sexe encore emprisonné sur celui de Castiel qu'il se sentait encore plus en manque.

Il grogna, se séparant de cette bouche tentatrice pour faire descendre son caleçon et reprit sa merveilleuse tâche entre ses lèvres.

Dieu qu'il allait parvenir à jouir juste en se collant à lui.

Il finit par se soustraire au baiser sauvage, plaquant Castiel à l'horizontal contre l'établi en bois d'une main contre son torse, et il se baissa légèrement pour goûter la magnifique verge dressée devant lui.

Verge qui avait exactement le même goût que sa peau. Il allait devenir fou.

\- _Je suis en plein rêve, je suis en plein rêve…_ gémissait Castiel à chaque coup de langue.

Dean aussi ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il était actuellement en train de vivre.

Il gronda, n'ayant de toute évidence pas assez de ce voisin, et l'obligea à se remettre sur ses pieds avant de le retourner, sans aucune douceur, contre le plan en bois, son fessier relevé vers lui.

Belle vision que Dean avait devant lui. Fesses rougies et ne demandant qu'à être prises. Dieu que Dean n'était plus qu'une boule en feu et Castiel qu'une boule de plaisirs.

Il ne chercha pas à faire ça bien, dans les formes, et bon sang que Castiel en avait des formes parfaites, et il s'inséra d'une poussée à l'intérieur, faisant crier sa victime.

Cri qui ne le rendait pas fier, même un peu honteux, il se sentait presque sale d'être venu en lui aussi subitement mais c'était tellement bon, de se sentir aussi serré et à l'étroit. Dans le magnifique fessier de ce voisin.

Le fessier qu'il avait imaginé de nombreuses fois remplir, de sa propre semence.

Il ne tarda pas à contracter ses muscles, amenant des va-et-vient puissants, faisant claquer son bassin contre le fessier qu'il pilonnait actuellement.

Et c'était d'autant plus plaisant quand le son de sa victime ne devint qu'un hurlement d'extase. Buter contre son organe, à chaque coup de reins, c'était presque devenu sa mission principale.

Torride, bestial, sauvage.

Dean crispait ses doigts contre la chair tendre des hanches de Castiel, amenant toujours son sexe à le prendre plus loin, toujours plus loin.

Et l'un comme l'autre ne mirent pas longtemps à jouir, l'un remplissant l'autre, l'autre aspergeant l'établi.

Dieu que cela était fou.

* * *

Dean se réveilla en sursaut, s'épongea le front et observa son boxer entièrement humide avant de soupirer de lassitude.

Quand parviendra-t-il à faire des rêves non classés X au juste ?

\- _Mal dormi ?_ fit une voix ensommeillée à ses côtés.

Il se retourna lentement, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, avant de poser un regard tendre vers l'homme allongé à ses côtés.

\- _Pas du tout mais je crois que j'ai un nouveau fantasme._

 _\- Me prendre sauvagement dans mon établi ? Ce n'est plus un fantasme, Dean. Plus depuis longtemps._

 _\- Et si je tondais vraiment ce coup-ci ?_


End file.
